I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trash compacting apparatus, and more particularly to an improved arrangement for facilitating the ejection of a box laden with compacted trash from the interior of the compaction chamber of a trash compactor.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of refuse compactors are known in the art. A typical one is disclosed in the Fox U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,035 and it is seen to comprise an upright cabinet of generally rectangular cross-section having a floor, a top and three mutually perpendicular vertically extending panels comprising a rear and two sides. The two sides are parallel and spaced apart and at the front edge thereof define an opening. A door panel is hinged along a vertical axis at one of the front edges allowing access to the interior of the compaction chamber. The cabinet can be arbitrarily considered as being divided into three compartments, namely, a machinery compartment, a trash loading compartment and the compaction compartment. The machinery compartment is at the top of the cabinet and contains the mechanism for reciprocally driving the compaction plate from its elevated or upper location, through the intermediate trash loading compartment and into the compaction compartment. The drive mechanism may typically comprise an electric motor driving a hydraulic pump with the hydraulic fluid being applied through appropriate valving to a hydraulic ram. The compaction plate is attached to the lower end of the hydraulic ram.
It is also known in the art to provide a box or similar receptacle in the compaction chamber so that when the trash to be compacted is dropped into the trash loading chute it falls into the box. When reaching a predetermined depth, the operator may cycle the compaction machinery causing the hydraulic ram to push the compaction plate into the box and tightly compress the refuse therein. Being an open-top receptacle, there is a tendency for the side walls of the receptacle to swell or bulge as the trash is compacted. This swelling may cause the box to bind against the side and rear walls of the compaction chamber, making it difficult for the operator to remove a box filled with the compacted refuse.
Soviet Inventor's Certificate 683,927 addresses this problem by disclosing a packeting press for waste bales including a press chamber, cross-bar, pressing plate and chain. The press chamber and pressing plate function as typical for the industry to compact waste. The pressing plate is attached to a cross-bar. A rack runs up the back wall, onto which the cross-bar and chain are attached. A locking mechanism in the form of a catch that is wedged underneath a tooth in the rack serves to affix the chain to the compaction plate. This entire assembly is raised in order to eject a bale. As the rack lifts, tension increases on the chain, since its lower-end is affixed to the front of the compaction chamber near the door. Increasing tension on the chain lifts the bale until the chain is pulled to its full length. At this point, the bale can be rolled out of the rest of the chamber.
This arrangement has several problems. The chain has a tendency to saw into the bale. Also, both the chain and the compaction plate hinge on the rack, producing a great amount of torque as the assembly is moved upward carrying along the full weight of the bale. Finally, the ratchet mechanism utilized is not as efficient as the mechanism of the present invention.